Sexy Man
by luvtheunderdogs
Summary: Someone has done their homework over the summer in sexiness. Will Lydia be able to resist the Sexy Man?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Summer time is a great time to relax or make a change. For Stiles, it was the latter part he was focused on. He ran his hand through his wild mane in frustration, nose stuck in a book, furiously taking notes. The title of the book "How to be Sexy" was firmly in his hand. He was so busy taking notes that he had no idea it was 2:00 AM in the morning. Stilinksi had a focus this summer and it wasn't scary.

First day of School:

Allison and Lydia were in the car talking about each of their own summers. They were dressed to the hilt in their best looking school clothes listening to "Good Time" by Carly Ray. Allison had spent the summer away while Lydia had spent her summer being a lifeguard. They had lots to talk about and were so excited to be reunited.

"Oh, my god Lydia. It's Stiles' jeep behind us. What if Scott is in there? I am not ready to see him. Speed up. PLEASE?"

Lydia did not want a ticket but started to put her foot on the gas when she heard and saw Stiles old, rusty jeep pass. Loud music blared on by and flash of blonde hair. She glanced at Allison. "I don't think they wanted to see us either. "

They both laughed at that one. But the look on Allison's face told Lydia that despite a summer away, there was still some heavy duty unresolved feelings for Scott. She squeezed Allison's hand and made light of the situation by rapping a silly song.

"Have you seen Isaac, Scott, or Stiles this summer Lyd?"

"Just Isaac, had a few latte's with him this summer. Surprisingly enough, Stiles did not call me at all this summer. Maybe, he finally gave up!"

The idle chit chat continued until they hit the school parking lot. Lydia made sure to park far away from Stiles' Jeep. They grabbed their backpacks and purses and walked into the school. To Allison's dismay, the first person she saw inside the school was Scott. He smiled at them and raced on by. It was uncomfortable for them still, obviously.

Lydia was putting her books in her locker when she felt the door open and a rush of fresh air hit her face. She turned to look and crinkled her face in surprise. "WTF", she whispered to herself.

Stiles was walking down the hall with a blonde in his arms. She quickly guessed what Stiles had been doing all summer. He had a deep tan and very thick muscles outlined by the tightness of a gray v neck sweater and tee. His hair had grown out longer, still shorter on the sides and length, but much longer on the top. It made him look more like a young man. His eyes were lit up and his smile wide as he laughed at something the blonde had said. His height was taller and his walk more confident like. He stopped at his locker and opened the door to sneak what looked like a quick kiss. She couldn't quite pin what was majorly different besides his looks until a word entered her mind. Confidence, yep, that's it, she thought to herself. So, there she was next to her locker staring at him like an imbecile, as he walked on past.

Just as he about to pass her locker, someone threw a football at him, which he caught very easily. He spotted her and gave her a quick wink and tossed the football back and laughed. She thought it was rude for him to just walk on by without saying hi. She grabbed her stuff for class and walked on by spotting Stiles around a bunch of people, talking animatedly having a great old time.

Allison walked up to her with a big smile and look of amazement. "Is that Stiles? He looks different. Wow!"

"More like an ass!" Lydia snorted.

"He was always cute but did you see those biceps?"

"Stiles, cute?"

Allison looked surprised. "Sure, very cute, and that sarcastic humor. Guess, everybody else figured it out."

They continued to walk to class. Lydia was still early but waited by the classroom door for the teacher to open the door. Aidan grabbed her instead and pushed her in the utility closet. They made out for a few seconds when they heard the door open and close. Not wanting to get in trouble, Lydia put a finger over Aidan's mouth to silence him.

Lydia heard a gasp and a purr. A little bit of light under the door highlighted two figures pushed up against the wall. She could hear tiny moans. Not being afraid, Lydia turned on the light. It was Stiles running his fingers through blonde strands, kissing passionately. They both turned to see who it was. Stiles gave her a cocky smile, his brown eyes blinking at her mischievously, his hair tousled, and smile seductive.

"Why won't you get a room?" Lydia snorted for the second time.

Stiles stopped the kiss and gave her a sexy smile. "Thanks for the suggestion. I might have to take you up on that offer." He then went back to his make out session.

Lydia's mouth formed a surprised "o", while Aidan pushed her out the door.

"If that's not a transformation", laughed Aidan. "Stilinski, finally getting some."

Lydia was pissed off the rest of the day and made no further comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison, Lydia, and Scott were sitting at a lunch table talking. It only lasted a week the not talking between Scott and Allison. Lydia was really relieved because she considered Scott a good friend as well. She wasn't sure what else would happen between the two, but hey, that was their business.

Lydia was busy discussing her favorite movie when she felt someone's hands rest on her shoulders. She turned her head to the side so that she could see who it was. A quick turn of the head, and a very distasteful look entered her face. Stiles paid her no attention as he gave her a well-practiced toothpaste ad smile.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Still not talking to me, huh?" He laughed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Lydia flipped her hair back, rolled her eyes, and ignored him. Allison and Scott were smart enough to contain their laughter but both gave each other a knowing look. Lydia continued talking like he wasn't even there.

"Well, I have to get going," said Stiles grinning at his entourage at the other table.

"Have to?" Lydia said sarcastically emphasizing every sound.

His tan face smiled at her again. "You said something to me," he pointed out matter-of-factly before he pressed another soft kiss on her forehead.

As he walked away, Lydia was fuming. "If his head gets any bigger."

Scott picked at his food. "I barely get to talk to Stiles any more. It's like you have to make an appointment. Sucks."

Allison agreed. "I'm glad he has friends and all but I can't remember the last time I had more than a two minute conversation with him."

"Well, someone better set him straight and it might as well be me," thought Lydia to herself as she realized how sad Scott and Allison were about not spending time with him. But, every chance she tried to talk to him that day he was in a conversation with the opposite sex. Every freaking time! By fifth hour, she was extremely pissed off and figured two could play at that game.

Lydia had asked to use the bathroom the last three minutes of fifth hour. It was easy for her to get her requests especially from a male teacher. She stood by Stile's class like a woman on a mission. He, of course, was the last one to walk out as he was too busy cracking jokes with his buddies. When he walked out finally, he spotted Lydia looking none too pleased. Her lips had that delicious little pout that she gets when she is pissed and her eyes bore holes through him.

Immediately, she grabbed his arm leading him out the doorway. She couldn't believe how much bigger his arm had gotten, packed with muscle. Lydia turned to him, face to face, and seemed to be searching for something. Her eyes were almost dilated and let's just say, he knew he was in trouble.

"I had a conversation with Allison and Scott today. You really are hurting their feelings. They feel ignored. I know you have this going on." She pointed to his new body. "But don't forget the people who have been with you all along. Your real friends."

Stiles looked down at his feet in shame. "I wasn't really trying to hurt their feelings."

She continued to eye him up. "But, you are and so you need to do something about it."

Stiles put his hand on his chin, obviously brainstorming for a minute. "How about I invite them and of course, yourself, to the beach this Saturday? Might as well enjoy this Indian summer we have going on. We can bring some munchies and just chill."

Lydia glanced at him one more time making him feel even guiltier of being a bad friend. "Well, that's a start and one more thing, no groupies, okay?"

Beach Day….

It was a beautiful warm day for September, the kind of a day if you were in school that you would sweat in your new school clothes in the unairconditioned classrooms. But, instead it was a Saturday and they were riding in the Jeep. Scott and Stiles were in the front with the windows down, sunglasses on, and music blasting. Allison and Lydia were in the backseat gossiping but enjoying the wind blowing their hair all over the place. Sun shining, perfect day.

On the way to the beach stopped at a stoplight, a bunch of girls in a convertible were parked next to the Jeep as they were turning left. The girls were giggling and smiling at the boys. Stiles gave them a flirty grin as he pushed down on the gas. Lydia was actually floored at how much female attention Stiles was getting, they couldn't even stop at a light for freaking sake! Was it any wonder that his head was getting so big?

Stiles cruised in the day use parking spot by the beach. He made sure to walk around the side and open up the door for the girls. He was so animated talking about paddle boards as he carried his down to the beach. That must have been one of the ways he got in such good shape.

After walking for a bit due to Stiles having to find the perfect beach spot, they laid their beach blankets out and umbrella. Allison brought the picnic basket filled with Cheetos, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, PB and J sandwiches, and Mountain Dew. Your wonderfully healthy teenage meal!

The boys peeled off their t-shirts immediately and ran toward the water. Allison nudged Lydia in the side.

"Oh, my!"

The "oh, my" was about Stiles of course. Whatever he had done this summer, had worked. His pecs were defined, all the way to his six pack. There wasn't an ounce to pinch and with his dark hair, sparkling eyes, and mocha skin, he was one hell of a package. He definitely wasn't little old Stiles any more. Of course, Scott was the same, but had always been that way. Lydia stood back a minute watching him and realized it wasn't just the package but that smile, laughter, and joy of life that made Stiles stand out even more.

Allison took off her shirt revealing a black bikini that showed lots of skin that Scott seemed to appreciate. Lydia, was Lydia, with her sun hat and itty bitty floral bikini, petite sandals, and movie star sunglasses. She lay on the blanket, under the umbrella, reading a gossip magazine.

She was so into the magazine, that she didn't notice a dripping wet, sexy guy, with a six pack approach.

"You are wet", she squeaked.

"And so will you", said Stiles picking her up by the sweetness of her ass. He picked her up despite the fact she was kicking her legs wildly at him. On the way to the water, he scooped her glasses and hat and tossed them on the blanket.

It seemed like lifting her required no work. He ran closer to Allison and Scott who were already swimming. With a quick toss, Lydia emerged from the water, like a drowned cat, with pissed off eyes. Allison and Scott couldn't stop laughing at the look on her face, which she then splashed water in their eyes. But, they had fun swimming for a while.

Afterwards, Stiles convinced Lydia to try paddling with him. He helped her get on the board. His packed chest was against her back and his arms around her shoulder as he used the oars to paddle. She could smell the sunscreen on Styles as they were that close. Every time, his arms or chest touched hers it was like fireworks. She was physically aware of every movement he made.

For Stiles it was the same, he could feel his body against Lydia's delectable ass. His arms were close to that little itty bitty body with the voluptuous chest. Her floral scent and bare skin was putting him in overdrive.

"Oh, my God Stiles, is that what I think it is?" said Lydia in surprise.

Something very big was pressing onto her back. Stiles shook his head in defeat but laughed it off. He was a guy after all.

Lydia laughed and pushed him in the water. But the shaky movement, made her fall back as well. After going under the water, Stiles grabbed her and put his hands on her hips.

They both laughed until they looked into each other's eyes. For a moment, each one of them held eye contact, frozen, looking at how beautiful the other person was. Stiles looked so sexy, his bedroom eyes dreamy. He searched her face for a minute than removed his hand from her hips. They walked back to the sand where Allison and Scott were setting up lunch.

After lunch, Allison and Scott laid on a blanket. Stiles beckoned for her to do the same. So, there they lay, Stiles' arms spread out like an eagle and Lydia using his arms as a pillow. Unfortunately, she could not nap as her nerves were on fire. His body heat was driving her crazy. But, she still enjoyed the sort of cuddling they were doing.

Scott and Allison watched them carefully. "I think there is something is going on between those two," stated Allison.

"But neither one of them would ever admit it," said Scott laughing.

Allison reached for Scott's hand. "I have no problem admitting when I am hooked."

Scott looked at her directly. "I like your directness, and by the way, I feel the same."

Their brown eyes held for a minute. Scott picked up her hand up and gave it a kiss. They were well on their way to resolving their problems. It was a perfect day. Carefree, no wolf drama, or girls hanging all over Stiles!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sexy Man

Stiles was frustrated. He spent all summer working on his plan to finally get the girl and they were still on friend status. Sure he looked good, had plenty of friends, and girls if he wanted but there was still the ONE out there, out of reach. They were talking more but she still hadn't showed a minute of interest in him. He had to get her out of his system or go crazy, literally crazy.

He had on a white tank top and black and white Nike shorts on. His hair was sticking to the top as usual and his eyes a whole heck of seriousness going on. He was in the gym lifting weights and boxing to his favorite music. His favorite workout song was by Hellberg & Deutgen vs Splitbreed – Collide. This song reminded him of Lydia.

_**And you are my star.**_

_**We are connected, missile directed to my heart.**_

_**You draw me near.**_

_**And I can't slow down. No.**_

_**Can you feel it too?**_

_**There ain't no stopping now.**_

_**Feet off the ground, head to the sky. Yeah.**_

_**When you're by my side,**_

_**You, in my vision, directly, we collide.**_

_**You pull me in, I don't resist.**_

_**The time seems to fly, but the clock doesn't tick.**_

_**I crash into you, we both feel the hit.**_

_**We both feel the way our chemicals mix.**_

_**And I wish that...**_

_**I, just can not stop**_

_**Maybe this time, it'll be enough.**_

_**Ohhh...**_

_**You own the night.**_

_**So I need the dark.**_

_**Without you here, I never would've seen the stars.**_

_**I'm heading for you**_

_**Foot on the gas.**_

_**I'm coming straight at you, no looking back.**_

_**I'm here, I'm your statue.**_

_**Your heart is a magnet,**_

_**I'm coming at you.**_

_**Girl, your my target,**_

_**I'm aiming at you.**_

_**Your a con and I'm trying to catch you.**_

_**We can break any rule they ever taught you.**_

_**Forget about anything they ever bought you.**_

_**Cause me and you, don't need a lot.**_

_**In this world to get by, cause you know I got you.**_

Lydia was walking down the hallway when she heard loud, blaring music coming out of the weight room. It was so loud that it made her slightly curious. Like any time Lydia is curious, she always takes the risk. With a quick peek around the door, Lydia spotted Stiles in workout gear punching the boxing bag. He was glistening and wet and was thoroughly demolishing that bag. His arms were buff in a form fitting tank and cute athletic shorts. By the pounding of the punches, she sort of figured he was upset about something.

Carefully not to get hit, Lydia walked around him so that he could see her face in front of the boxing bag. He sighed and took off his boxing gloves and walked over and turned the music off.

"Holy shit, Stilinski. Having a bad day I take it."

His breath was ragged and he turned to face her. Of course, she would look gorgeous as usual long strawberry blonde locks straightened, and short black skirt with a little jacket. Yes, he was having a bad day and pissed enough to make it a better day.

So, he picked her up and set her on a desk in the corner. He laid his hands on the tops of her legs just about where her mini-skirt ended. His eyebrows arched upward and his eyes totally serious.

"I'm going to kiss you. If you don't want me to, tell me now."

Lydia was speechless so Stiles took that as a yes. He pulled her lips to his and kissed her furiously and thoroughly. His hands had her jacket removed and Lydia somehow managed to take his tank off. It was like kissing Aidan but lots better. She ran both hands down his face pulling his chin closer to hers.

Stiles stopped the kiss and breathed deeply a few times. "Wow that was even better than I expected."

His hands were planted on her hips very hot. One more kiss and he made sure to sound serious. "I want you to go to homecoming with me."

All she could do was shake her head yes. "And we are double dating with Allison and Scott."

"Feel better, Stilinski."

"What do you think?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Note from author: Thanks for the wonderful feedback. How did you like the finale? I hope they let Stiles' character evolve into even more next season. They should really show how lucky a girl would be to have him. Nice guys can be sexy, right? P.S. Listen to Marianas Trench's song "Good for You." After all, wouldn't Stiles be so good for Lydia?)**_

Chapter 4:

Lydia was getting ready for homecoming. She had on a mini-black and white dress and her hair was twisted up on the side. She was so looking forward to having a good time with Allison, Scott, and especially Stiles. Whatever had gotten into Stiles in the gym was spectacular. He like took control more than he had ever before. The air in her lungs had literally been sucked out.

Not that Lydia, ever let a male tell her what to do. But, that kiss was the yes in the equation. She hadn't told Allison yet, as it felt too raw yet. More importantly today, she felt like a normal teenager, not out scouting for dead bodies or some other wolf dilemma.

She heard the doorbell ring and smiled. With a grab of her mini purse, a dab of perfume, and a breath mint she felt ready. It wasn't that long ago that Stiles and her were on their way to their first school dance. It made her laugh thinking about how nervous he had been back then. This time it was her turn to be nervous.

At the foot of the stairs, Lydia spotted Stiles for the first time. He looked so tall and confident. He had on tailored black slacks emphasizing the firmness of his legs, a white dress shirt, and a tie. His hair was adorable, mussed, but current. And the delicious chocolate of his eyes glazed over for a second when he spotted Lydia in her dress. He made a joke to her mother and made her laugh. Of course, one laugh from Stiles and you get that 100 yard of a smile. There are so many dimensions to Stiles, but his personality and humor was the art in the painting.

It was obvious this time that Stiles had confidence as he did not struggle putting her corsage on. His hand put the band over her arm with ease but for her, every touch of his skin made nerves of reactions. She couldn't stop staring at his beautiful eyes, his full lips. He made sure to hold her elbow and open the jeep door for her. Her cheeks felt flushed and her body aware.

Allison and Scott were already in the Jeep. They were relaxed and happy. Lydia and Allison got on the subject of dresses while Stiles and Scott got talking about some video game. And you know Stiles, when he gets on the subject of something, it sort of stays there. But, when her hand touched his muscled leg, let's just say the conversation sort of wavered.

The walk into the school revealed black, pink, and white balloons with strings of white lights. Simple, understated, but pretty. Stiles handed the tickets to the econ teacher, held her hand, and led her into the dressed up cafeteria. The song "Blurred Lines" came on and Stiles instantly reacted, urging all of them on the dance floor. It was one of the summer's hottest songs, or should she say Stiles dancing was the sexiest part. He really was funny and even made his dancing a comedy routine. Even Scott, who can be quite reserved, shook his manliness. By the time the fast dancing was over, Stiles had loosened his collar and taken off his tie. He also walked over to the dj and requested a song by Marianas Trench called "Good for You."

He led her to the dance floor and held her tightly. His head lowered to her ear which of course sent tingles down her spine. "This is the song I had wanted to play for you at our first dance. Maybe now, you are ready to listen. "

"_And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone_

_And I do_

_Want you to know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you"_

Her head collapsed on his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his arms around her waist. They were so close, heart beating to heart, and it made her so enraptured of him. Stiles reached for her hand, enclosed it with his own fingers, and brought it to his lips, giving her a soft kiss on her knuckle. So, she looked one more time into his beautiful eyes and froze. His eyes met hers as well. She could not stop staring at him. He was beautiful and she felt sort of possessive! Crazy, the thought of Lydia being possessive of Stiles but at the minute she felt like he was her birthday gift to her, especially since she could see lots of girls checking him out. A lot had changed in a year.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After leaving the dance, Lydia dropped a hint that she would like to go to the beach to sit by the water. There was a deep chill in the air but Stiles had her wear his suit jacket. So, there Lydia was walking barefoot in her mini-dress and suit jacket, the sand sticking to her well-manicured toes. Her hair was loose with curled tendrils blowing in her face. Stiles looked handsome and relaxed with his suit tie and collar loosened. She linked her hands in his and yanked him towards the water. He laughed, the movement emphasizing the brightness in his eyes and dimpled cheeks.

They both stood watching the waves hit the shore with some left over lights from some vacation homes.

"It's times like this that I almost feel normal," Lydia said with an air of sadness.

"What do you mean normal?"

"A normal teenager without a care in the world like before **everything**."

"I can see what you mean. It is nice being normal especially with you Lydia,"  
said Stiles giving her a smile.

"But, I wouldn't change it."

Stiles looked surprised. "Why wouldn't you change it?"

She looked down at her toes. "Because I would have never given you the time of day." Telling the truth was never easy. "But, here we are, coming home from a dance, talking at the beach, and I am so glad."

He didn't exactly smile because at the same time the compliment wasn't a compliment but Lydia was tired of not being truthful about her feelings. "A few weeks ago, when we started school again, you walked in the hall looking like a million bucks. But, it wasn't the looks that made me see things. It was seeing the other girls around you. It made me see how much you meant to me…how much I didn't want to lose you to someone else."

That definitely was turning the mood around for Stiles. He was so surprised and at the same time thinking "hell, yes!"

Her eyes glued to his point blank. "I don't like being dependent on someone. The truth is Stiles, I am. With you. I don't want to see anyone else and you are definitely not going to see others while you are with me. You are so sexy, but you were always sexy…funny…charismatic…intelligent… sarcastic, and to be truthful, clumsy. You are my kind of sexy!"

"Lydia…"

She casually interrupted. "Stiles, what I am trying to say is I love you so much."

The words made his heart drop. "Lydia, I love you to!"

"Duh!" With a dramatic flair, she pulled him to her and smacked a big one on those sexy lips. After thoroughly kissing him, she straightened his collar while enjoying the view of his handsome face.

She gave him a killer smile, the one that made flies swarm to her like honey. His hand reached around her waist pulling her towards him. He was going to kiss the hell out of those sexy red lips. And he did, over and over again, loving every caress, every tingle. Lydia was finally his girl. The "How to be Sexy" book had worked. And eventually, it would to lead some other sexy things. But at this moment, he was going to kiss **his girl**. Sexy man had won the race and he wasn't going to lose it either!

The End

(Thanks for reading!) 


End file.
